


I Just Want To Feel This Moment

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Dombottom, Edging, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Power Dynamics, Spectrophilia, Stomach Bulge, SubTop, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Charlie Dalgleish, top Ted Nivison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: Two completely unrelated events, one fic.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt/Ted Nivison
Series: Requests :) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	I Just Want To Feel This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Never written power bottom before, tell me if I need to fix it. I loved writing this, haven't seen any Chuckle Sandwich fics.
> 
> For Casual tag scroller <3
> 
> (Title has nothing to do with the fic, just listened to the song while writing this.)

Schlatt sighed, relaxing back against Ted. He was such a comfortable chair, big and warm. Ted had his arms around Schlatt, trembling with the effort of staying still. He has to be a good boy for Schlatt. He can’t move, not an inch, until Schlatt finishes his book. That wasn’t a problem, most of the time, but Schlatt had been cruel. 

He’d come into Ted’s base, had straddled his lap and kissed him breathless, had sunk down on Ted’s cock with a breathy moan. Then he’d pulled that damned book out, had stopped Ted with a dangerous look when he tried to move. Now he’s stuck, a lapful of Schlatt and his cock buried deep inside him, unable to move. Every twitch of Schlatt around him made him feel heady. He just needed him, needed to fuck him, but he couldn’t. Schlatt wouldn’t let him. 

Schlatt was facing him, book leaning back slightly so he could read his book. He turns the page, paying Ted no mind as he suffered. Schlatt doesn’t look at Ted, doesn’t acknowledge him as anything other than a chair, something warm and soft for him to rest on. Ted can see his cock through his skin, twitching so deep inside him. The sight just makes him harder.

Ted had his nose buried in Schlatt’s hair, inhaling his scent in a fruitless attempt to calm himself down. He wouldn’t move, but god did he wish he could. What he would give to thrust in, just once. Schlatt turned a page, the sound so loud in the quiet room. He barely looked affected, the only sign he was even turned on by this was his cock, hard against his stomach as he tortured Ted.

He broke. Ted’s hips stuttered up against his will, thrusting in once. He sobbed, the friction so, so intense after sitting there for so long, so still. Schlatt whined, book dropping from his hands. His nails dug into Ted’s thigh, reminding him he’d failed. He’d been bad. Ted whimpered, hips still jerking as he tried to force himself to still. 

“Ted.” Just his name, but it hurts. He can hear the disappointment.

“Fine. You want to fuck me? That’s fine. You don’t get to cum.” He said the words with a tone that said he’s giving Ted some great gift, that he should be grateful. He is, but Ted knows that it’ll be so much worse now that he’s not allowed to cum. Tears drip down his face as he finally, finally gets to thrust up, movements twitchy and desperate. Schlatt groans, rising up a little so Ted could control the pace, fuck into him faster, harder. 

“Touch me.” He demands, taking control of the pace so he could angle his hips ever so slightly, get Ted to hit his prostate dead on. Ted complies, reaches a hand down to wrap around Schlatt’s cock. His movements are uncoordinated, sloppy, but the friction makes Schlatt keen, bouncing down faster, faster, harder. Tears are streaming down Ted’s face as he forces himself to stay still as Schlatt uses him.

He wants to move so bad, but whenever he tries Schlatt stops moving, panting and thighs trembling. Schlatt wails, hole clenching down hard on Ted’s cock as he came, painting Ted’s chest white. Ted digs his nails into his palms, trying to distract himself from the pleasure, the electric feeling of Schlatt around them, Schlatt looking so fulfilled.

Schlatt gets off after a moment, leaving Ted cold and hurting. His cock aches, having been hard for so long. He doesn’t show Ted any mercy, just helping him up so they could go shower. Schlatt doesn’t let Ted get himself off, either, forces him to go to bed still hard, wound so tight, so pent up.

-

Charlie is so desperate. He feels like screaming, like breaking free of his bonds. He wants to throw Schlatt down, fuck him until he can’t think straight, can’t remember what he’d even wanted Charlie to do in the first place. Instead, he’s tied to the headboard, hands over his head as Schlatt teases him. Charlie could faze through the restraints, if he wanted, but he wouldn’t. He’d let Schlatt have his fun.

Schlatt’s still mostly clothed, makes Charlie feel that much more exposed. His tentacles are splayed around him, languidly coiling around nothing. Schlatt’s standing to the side, admiring his work. Charlie feels so small under his gaze, so pathetic in the way his hips twitch up, as if that’ll get Schlatt to finally let him fuck him.

His heart skips a beat as Schlatt steps closer, strips his shirt and pants off, letting them drop to the floor. He settles over Charlie, brackets him in with his forearms as he kisses him. Even the slightest contact makes him shudder, straining his neck upwards. Schlatt pulls away, crawls down until his face is level with Charlie’s cock. He licks a long stripe over the side of it, flicks his tongue over the tip. 

Charlie moans, hips bucking up in a silent plead for friction. Schlatt takes pity on him, dips his tongue into his slit before sinking down, mouth stretched so wide around him. His lips are red, and fuck, he looks so pretty like this. Charlie snapped his hips up, trying to get deeper. Schlatt gagged, pulling back. His teeth scrape gently against his cock in his haste. It makes Charlie shiver.

“Fuck me with the tentacles. You move again, I’ll leave you here for Ted.” His voice is hoarse, though there’s a serious edge to his tone that makes Charlie afraid. 

Ted wasn’t usually dominant, perfectly happy to let Schlatt take control of everything. Sometimes, though, he gets an itch that could only Charlie could scratch. He ties Charlie up and makes him cum over and over again until he can’t even get hard, until he’s cumming dry. Fucks him nice and slow, toys, cock, fingers, whatever, leaves bruises and marks all over him. He’s always sore for days, has to deal with Ted’s cocky grin whenever he sees him, so smug.

He brings his tentacles over Schlatt, strokes them over Schlatt’s mildly transparent skin. Charlie’s tentacles are sensitive, almost as sensitive as his cock, but he loves watching Schlatt when he does this. He can see his tentacles writhing so deep inside him he’s almost shocked that it doesn’t hurt. It makes sense, though. 

Charlie presses a tentacle, as small as a finger, into Schlatt just as Schlatt goes down again. He goes deeper this time, a few more inches. He stares up at Charlie through his eyelashes, gaze hungry as he takes in every expression, every little noise he lets out. Charlie’s always loud when they do this, doesn’t even try to muffle his noises. 

He presses another tentacle into Schlatt, taking the first one out. This one’s about an inch thick, and he pushes it deep, coiling in Schlatt’s gut. Charlie can’t tear his eyes away, he can see them through Schlatt’s back, so deep inside him. He's almost shocked by how much Schlatt can take. Schlatt’s such a needy thing, constantly wanting something inside him, something to fill him until his stomach is straining, and he’s drooling, slurring out orders.

He presses a tentacle, this one also an inch across, alongside the one already inside Schlatt. Schlatt pulls back, bobbing his head. His hand reaches up, fingers stroking over what he can’t take. Schlatt’s eyes flutter closed for a second, hips pushing back against Charlie’s tentacles. Charlie presses them against Schlatt’s prostate. So much easier when he could see what he was doing. 

Schlatt’s so pale, so shimmery. He looks like a mirage, but he feels so real. So tight around Charlie’s tentacles. So wet with his slime, a natural lubricant that makes this so much more fun, the sloppy sounds of them fucking into Schlatt’s hole so much hotter. Charlie moaned, arching his back against as Schlatt pushes himself down further, taking in another inch. Schlatt doesn’t have to breathe, doesn’t have to pull back if he doesn’t want to. His throat squeezes so tight around him, spasming every time he swallows, every time he gags. 

Charlie throws his head back into the pillows, arms tugging uselessly on his restraints. His back arches, he practically rises off the bed. His vision goes white when he shakily presses another tentacle into Schlatt, removing the others for a moment before pressing them back in. Schlatt’s hole stretched so wide around them, slime dripping down his thighs. He can see where they connect, watch his tentacles disappear into Schlatt’s hole, fuck so deep into him he swears they’re in Schlatt’s stomach. 

Schlatt brings a hand up, movements shaky as he sucks hard, tongues at Charlie’s frenulum, hand cupping his balls, massaging them, playing with them. There are tears dripping down his face, he looks so pretty. His mouth stretched so wide, his hair so messy. Schlatt’s mouth is so slick, so warm. He hollows his cheeks, pulling back so he can swirl his tongue around the head, dip his tongue into the slit before going back down, scraping his teeth carefully over his cock.

The door opens. Schlatt doesn’t stop, only sucks harder. Ted stands in the doorway, looking star-struck. He quickly shuts it behind him, strips himself down quickly before joining them on the bed, kneels behind Schlatt. Ted thumbs over Schlatt’s stretched rim, puffy and red from Charlie’s tentacles pounding into him. Schlatt pulls off, panting heavily. Even though he doesn’t need to breathe, it’s still a habit that he keeps up. Makes him feel real, alive.

“Go ahead.” He rasps. Fuck, his voice sounds absolutely wrecked. 

Schlatt engulf’s Charlie’s cock again, sucks it down like he couldn’t bear to have it outside of his mouth. He was such a fucking cockslut. Charlie screamed, tentacles jerking inside Schlatt as he spasmed. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he felt like he was dying, ascending, whatever, fuck; he feels weightless, boneless.

Ted presses his cock into Schlatt’s hole. They’ve done this so often, but it still amazed him how much Schlatt could take, still buck his hips back, greedy for more. He rolls his hips back into Ted, moaning loudly around Charlie’s cock. Charlie’s crying, he thinks, but he can’t tell. He feels completely overwhelmed, tentacles squeezed so tightly, Ted’s cock fucking alongside them, the friction makes him sob. 

Schlatt’s no better off. His eyes are misty, tear tracks staining his pale face. There’s a blue blush, high on his cheeks, he looks completely fucked out. Drooling all over Charlie’s cock, meeting Ted’s thrusts presses back like he isn’t so fucking full it would’ve killed him if he were alive.

Charlie came down Schlatt’s throat with a howl, hips jolting up into him, away from him. He can’t even tell. The world feels like it trembles, stops spinning for a moment as shockwaves ripple through him, limbs shaking uncontrollably against his bonds. Schlatt swallows it all, sucks so hard that Charlie’s toes curl. Schlatt pulls off, rests his forehead on Charlie’s hip as he wails, pushing back into Ted’s thrusts with everything he has.

Ted came next, hips stuttering as he presses deep, paints Schlatt’s walls with a groan. He pulls out, Charlie lethargically bringing up another tentacle to take its place. Ted reaches around, jerks Schlatt off lazily. There’s no real rhythm to it, movements loose and unhurried. Schlatt chases them, hips thrusting back and forth like he’s torn between which felt better. 

He came a few minutes later, clenching down on Charlie’s tentacles with a scream. Charlie’s quick to pull them out, Ted releases his cock. He helps Schlatt roll onto his back, panting. His lips are red and swollen, his hair is so messy. He blinks up at Ted hazily before calming down. Right.

“Untie him.” God, his throat’s sore. It’ll be fixed when he naps, more of a psychological thing than anything. Ted complies, untying Charlie, massages his arms to prevent any severe cramping. Ted’s probably the most awake of them, so he threads a hand in Charlie’s hair, pulls him against his chest. Charlie is still whimpering, small noises that make Schlatt’s heart melt. He turns back to Ted, still holding Charlie close. 

“Yours, then?” His mouth feels like it’s filled with cotton. He can still taste Charlie, and he feels so thirsty. He can deal with that later, though. Ted helps pick Charlie up. Schlatt winces when he tries walking, but he pushes through it. He can’t sleep here. Charlie’s place is close. It’s late enough, there won’t be anyone out. Schlatt just goes invisible, following Ted. Charlie’s curled up in his arms. They don’t bother getting dressed, the woods are empty at this time of night.

When they arrive, Schlatt’s feeling a bit more alive. He has Ted put Charlie down on his little nest, a wet, warm thing that helped him replenish his slime. Ted couldn’t sleep there, he’d prune and get rashes, but Schlatt can. He has Ted lie down in the bed, installed as close to the nest as they can get. Sometimes Schlatt sleeps with Ted, sometimes with Charlie. Tonight, he’ll sleep with Charlie, who was probably going to need someone’s arms around him.

Schlatt’s clean when he comes back into focus, he helps Ted clean himself up. There’s slime sliding down his thighs and his cock is covered in cum. He doesn’t protest when Schlatt tucks him in, presses a sweet kiss against his forehead. Then he slides into Charlie’s nest, gathers him close to his chest. Charlie’s tentacles loop around him, needing all the contact he can get.

Schlatt strokes his hair until he’s sure Charlie’s asleep, then finally lets himself close his eyes. He can sleep now. Schlatt’s so comfortable, so warm, so content. He’s pleasantly sore, can feel the echoes of Charlie’s tentacles pressing against his guts. The thought makes him smile, hold Charlie closer. So sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my computer wouldn't turn on this morning, so it took a bit longer.


End file.
